Choices
by MusicalMelody
Summary: Rated PG13 to be safe. Melody, Sarah's daughter, is stuck with many choices within and without the labyrinth. Will she make the right ones?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** the characters of "Labyrinth" do not belong to me, but Melody and Hilary do. The songs "Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere", "Be My Wife", "The Wedding Song", and "Wild is the Wind" are all by David Bowie. The song "Lucky" is by Hoobastank and the song "When She Cries" is by Restless Heart.

**Choices**

**Chapter One**

I walked down the hall to my bedroom. I heard my mom finishing telling a story to my four year-old sister. I stood in the doorway to hear the last words.

"And Hoggle said, 'Well, why didn't you say so?'" mom was saying. "And all of the girl's new friends appeared in her room and she knew she'd never be alone."

"That story again?" I asked.

Mom turned around and my sister Hilary looked at me.

"I love that story," Hilary said.

"It used to be your favorite," mom pointed out to me.

"It's just…old." I responded. "Plus, it's too far fetched. Goblins, goblin kings, I mean come on."

"It's real." Hilary said.

"Of course it is honey," mom said to Hilary.

I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I got on my computer and started chatting in a chat room.

_'17/f/Va. Ur a/s/l?'_ I typed.

I was always careful in these rooms; you never knew what kind of weirdoes were out there. My a/s/l, age, sex, and location, was the only information I would give out. Online my name was HarmonyLee, but in real life it was Melody Lynn. Alright, so it wasn't a big difference, but I loved that name and at least it wasn't my real name. I had waist length dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and was average build. People said I looked like my mom as a teenager, but I wasn't sure. In the chat rooms I was blonde, blue-eyed, and model size. That was one of things I liked about chat rooms. You could be whoever you wanted to be. A great example was the guy I was talking to. He had a great imagination. His screen name was hteraJKG.

He answered my question with _'254/m/Far away'_.

I laughed. He had a sense of humor. That was a plus, although it was kind of weird, too.

_'How far away?' _I typed.

_'Further than you can imagine,' _he answered.

I thought that was cool. He was probably from overseas. I was interrupted by my mom.

"Time to go to bed honey," she said.

"Aw come on. A little longer, please" I begged.

"No, you have school tomorrow." She said sternly. "Now lights out."

"Okay," I huffed and turned back to my computer. "Let me say bye, then I'll turn it off and go to bed."

Mom left.

_'I hafta go to bed. Talk to u tomorrow?'_ I typed.

He replied, _'Of course. Goodnight'_.

I turned off the computer and got ready for bed. I climbed in and got comfortable. I might have actually found a nice guy on the internet. Maybe he'd give me his real information tomorrow. I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I can always hear when something electrical is on. I woke up when I heard the computer cut on. I looked at the screen and was surprised to see the computer was logged back into the chat room. I walked to the computer and saw that hteraJKG was logged in too and had written something.

It said _'Are you there?' _

I raised an eyebrow.

_'Yes, but it's still night time. I'm sleeping,'_ I typed.

_'Well it's day here now. Can we talk anyway?'_

_'Uh...no. I have school tomorrow.'_

_'But we have so much to talk about.'_

_'We can talk tomorrow.' _I went to turn off my computer.

_"Wait, Melody. I have something important to ask you.'_

That caught my attention and scared me.

_'How do you know my name?' _I typed.

_'I know a lot about you.'_

I was thoroughly freaked-out. But I continued to talk to him.

_'You're scaring me.'_ I told him.

_'I am frightening. That's how your mother wanted me.'_

I was scared, confused, and a little curious. Maybe this guy was just pulling my leg. However, he did know my name.

_'You know my mom?' _I asked.

_'Yes. I knew her. I will explain more if you come meet me.'_

_'You're crazy if you think I'm gonna meet you.'_

_'You're mother has told you about me. Don't you trust your mother?'_

_'What are you talking about? What's your name?"_

There was a long pause where he didn't answer. Finally he replied.

_'Hoggle,' _was all he typed.

I started to type that I had never heard of a Hoggle when I suddenly remembered mom's story. She had told my sister and me about the labyrinth hundreds of times. It was just a fairytale, though. Goblins and such didn't exist.

_'You lie," _I typed.

_'So you have heard of me. I need you to meet me. You're mother would have done it at your age. She did it when she was younger than you.'_

_'How can I trust you? That's just a stupid story. It's not even true.'_

_'How can I convince you? I need your help.'_

_'If you know my mother so well, why don't you ask her?'_

_'Because she is too old. She's not as strong as she used to be.'_

I didn't know what to do. My curiosity was winning over my common sense. If the story mom told was true, then Hoggle was basically trustworthy. And how else would anyone know the story? Maybe the people of the labyrinth were in trouble. I could have an adventure like mom. My brain knew it was stupid, but I couldn't help it. I gave in.

_'Where do you want me to meet you?'_

_'In the park across the street, by the center fountain.'_

_'Okay. I'll be there in about five minutes.'_

_'Thank You.'_

I turned off the monitor on my computer and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my jacket and snuck out my window. I jogged across the street and through the park. I had a huge knot in my stomach. I was scared and excited. I tried to remember how mom had described Hoggle so I would know what to expect. I wondered if I'd meet some of mom's other friends as well. I knew it was stupid that I believed the story, but it had to be true. How else would this guy know? The story of the labyrinth was true.

I saw the fountain and took a deep breath. I walked up to it and around it. No one was there. I sat down by the fountain and waited. Suddenly I heard a noise above me. I looked up and saw a white owl. It circled around me over and over. I watched it until I got dizzy. I closed my eyes and fell backwards.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

I felt myself being caught from hitting the ground. I kept my eyes closed until my head stopped spinning. Mom had said something about an owl, didn't she? I couldn't think straight to remember. I opened my eyes. It wasn't night anymore and I saw a ceiling.

"Are you able to stand?" The voice of the person holding me asked.

"Yes. I think so."

He slowly stood me up and I got my balance. I looked around and I seemed to be in a castle. There were little monsters lined up by the walls watching me. Were they goblins? My eyes finally made their way to the person who had caught me. He was tall with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a wicked smile. I remembered enough of mom's story to guess who he was and where I was.

"You're not Hoggle," I said to him.

"No, no I'm not," He smiled as the goblins laughed. He motioned them quiet.

"You're The Goblin King," I guessed.

"You, are right" Again there was laughter until he motioned.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"That, is a long story. Why don't you sit down."

He sat in a tall throne-like chair. A couple goblins moved a chair beside the king's. Still trying to take everything in, I sat down. The goblins were all still and quiet as the king began his story.

"You know the story your mother has told you, but now it's time to hear my story. I started watching Sarah, your mother, when I saw her one day when I was the owl. I immediately fell in love with her. I watched her often until the day came when she called me. Everything she wanted me to be, I was. That still wasn't enough and she left me. I continued to watch Sarah grow up. I saw her get married, have kids, and get divorced. As you grew, my love for your mother transformed into love for you. I couldn't take it anymore and had to meet you. I want you to be my queen."

I as taken aback, then I got angry.

"How dare you ask me such a question. You lied to me to get me here. You are a wicked man and no one will ever love you, let alone marry you."

Anger flared in his eyes.

"If anyone else talked to me in that manner, I would string them up in The Bog of Eternal Stench. But my love for you stops me from acting in such a rash manner." He stood up and paced. "You are much like you're mother. You're complicated, perplexing, and stubborn. When I act the way you expect me to act, you still won't love me. What do I have to do?"

I started feeling sorry for him. He was just doing what he thought was right.

"We expect you to be mean and frightening, but if you want love, you have to be nice, caring, and not so controlling. Show your feelings using your heart, not harsh words and actions."

"So there is still hope?" he asked me.

"Not for you and me. I'm just 17. I'm sorry, but I need to go home."

"I won't give you up that easily."

"Please let me go," I begged.

"Not without a fight." He turned to me.

"What do I have to do to get home?" I asked.

The king thought. I knew he didn't want to let me go. So, how would he let me go home?

"Come to the window." He motioned to me as he walked to a window.

I followed and looked out with him. I saw a city below, and beyond that was a junk yard, a forest, then a maze which was the labyrinth.

"If you can make it through the labyrinth to the beginning within ten hours, I promise to send you home."

I didn't think I could do it, but I had to. I had to get home. I gulped and took a deep breath.

"Give me your word," I told him.

"You have my word," he agreed.

"Then I'll do it."

He smiled sadly at me.

"Very well. But if at anytime you wish to change your mind, call me. I'll be watching." He said as he waved his hand.

The next thing I knew, I was outside with the gates to the city closing behind me. I looked ahead of me and took another deep breath. I hoped I was as smart and strong as my mother was. I started to walk.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I didn't know, until much later, that at that time, morning had come back at my house. Time is so different between the two worlds. When mom came to my room to wake me up, she discovered me gone. She looked for me around the house and started to become extremely worried. She saw my pajamas on my bed and that my shoes and jacket were gone. She became more worried and was wondering what her next move should be, when she saw my computer was on. She turned on the monitor and saw that I was signed on in a chat room. She started getting all kinds of scenarios in her head. She then saw the name Hoggle. She was shocked. She read the messages and her mouth hung open. She hadn't heard from any of her friends from the labyrinth, since the night she had escaped it. They had said they'd always be there for her, but they never appeared again. And now, Hoggle was contacting her daughter. She was still worried, but had calmed a bit. She had survived her adventure, so why couldn't I? She then noticed something she hadn't before. Hoggle's screen name was hetraJKG. She wondered what that could mean. She stared at it until the letters seemed to magically dance themselves around. They turned the name backwards and mom gasped. It spelled out GKJareth; Goblin King Jareth. Mom's fear returned, but she didn't know what to do. She heard Hilary calling for her so mom went to send Hilary to school. She would figure out something once Hilary was gone.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around me. I continued walking. I wasn't at the labyrinth its self, yet. There didn't seem to be anyone around. I was completely alone. It was comforting and frightening all at the same time. I made it past a junkyard to a forest-like atmosphere. It seemed to be full of mist. I yawned. I was so tired, but I couldn't rest. I sang to myself to keep awake.

"I can go anyway (way I choose)  
I can live anyhow (win or lose)  
I can go anywhere (for something new)  
Anyway, anyhow, anywhere I choose  
  
I can do anything (right or wrong)  
I can talk anyhow (and get along)  
I don't care anyway (I never lose)  
Anyway, anyhow, anywhere I choose  
  
Nothing gets in my way  
Not even locked doors  
Don't follow the lines that been laid before  
I get along anyway I care  
Anyway, anyhow, anywhere  
  
I can go anyway (way I choose)  
I can live anyhow (win or lose)  
I can go anywhere (for something new)  
Anyway, anyhow, anywhere I choose"

I continued walking until I felt the ground beneath me give way. I fell through the air, as I screamed. I landed hard on the ground. I sat up and almost threw up. The smell was horrible. I knew from mom's story that this must be The Bog of Eternal Stench. I held my nose and got up. I looked around and beside the water, if it could be called that, was a big house. I started heading to it.

"Who goes there?" a voice called.

"My name is Melody. Where are you?" I asked.

From behind a tree, a fox-like creature came out. He was wearing fancy clothes and a blue hat.

"My name is-," he started.

"Sir Didymus?" I guessed.

"Yes," he looked surprised. "How do you know?"

"My mother told me about you and how brave you are."

He puffed out his chest and got a proud look on his face.

"Well yes, but who is your mother?" he asked me.

"Sarah. I don't know if you remember her."

"Of course I do." His face turned soft. "Is she well?"

"Yes. She's fine. But I need help getting out of the labyrinth. Can you help me?"

"Sarah's daughter." He sighed. "I only wish I could help you. Wait here a moment."

Sir Didymus headed to the big house and went in its huge doors. He came back out with a red furry monster, an old dwarf, and a white and grey long-haired dog.

"Ludo, Hoggle, and Ambrosius." I stated guessing.

They all nodded and Hoggle spoke first.

"Are you really Sarah's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes I am," I nodded.

"Look like Sarah." Ludo said.

I smiled. They were just like mom had said. They would surely help her.

"I need out of the Labyrinth so I can go home. Can you help me?" I asked.

"We would, but we can't." Hoggle said sadly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We were banished here for helping your mother. We haven't been able to leave." Sir Didymus explained.

"You've been stuck here the whole time; with this smell?" I asked.

"After a couple months, you get used to the smell." Hoggle said as Ludo nodded.

"We can show you how to get out of the bog, but that's as far as we can go." Sir Didymus offered.

"I guess I'll have to take what I can get," I shrugged. "Show me the way please."

The led me around the muck to a stone wall. There was a door there.

"This will lead you to the other side of the forest." Hoggle explained.

"Thank you," I said as I headed to the door. I turned back around to face them. "What exactly is keeping you from leaving?" I asked.

They all looked at each other for an answer.

"Uh...We're not sure," Hoggle answered.

"Jareth told us we were banished here and could never leave, but he never said what would happen if we tried to leave." Sir Didymus finished.

"Jareth?" I asked.

"The Goblin King's real name," Hoggle explained.

"Well maybe he was just trying to scare you. Maybe nothing will happened if you leave." I suggested.

"Or maybe we'll die," Hoggle added.

I made a face.

"You know, Hoggle," I began, "my mom always said that you thought you were a coward, but she knew you were really a hero. That you all are."

They all looked at each other and then at the ground. I sighed and opened the door. On the other side was a forest similar to the one I had left. I walked out and turned around.

"Bye. I guess my mom was wrong about you." I said sadly.

I started to turn away when I heard Sir Didymus.

"Sir Didymus is not a coward. Come Ambrosius," he said as he approached the door.

I turned back around to see Ambrosius hide behind Ludo. Sir Didymus looked at him.

"You are embarrassing." Sir Didymus said.

He headed to the door and stopped in the doorway. He took a deep breath, puffed up his chest, and walked through the door. He walked to me and looked up at me.

"I'm still alive. You were right m'lady." He said smiling.

"Now come on through you guys. I don't have much time to get out of the labyrinth." I said to the others.

One by one they came to me, Hoggle being last. The door closed behind him and we all jumped. I took a deep breath.

"Come on, we have to go." I started to walk through the forest.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I was in the forest with the others when it began to get dark. I knew I couldn't have been gone that long yet. The others saw my confusion.

"Time seems to have a different meaning in the labyrinth than in your world. Day turns into night and vice versa during what seems to you as odd times." Hoggle explained.

I yawned. That was all I needed; to get tired because it was dark. We could see our way because of the moon and stars. We had walked for a long time when we came to a door. We went through and came out into an area with stonewalls and stone ground. It suddenly became daytime again. My eyes adjusted to the light as I looked around.

"Well guys, any ideas on which way to go?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"We can't remember, especially backwards." Sir Didymus explained.

We walked over to where the walls changed from stone to bushes. Ludo looked at a spot on the ground.

"Sarah," Ludo said gently.

We all turned to look at Ludo.

"What do you mean, brother Ludo?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Ludo met Sarah. Sarah friend," Ludo said still looking at spot on the ground.

"Is this where you met my mom?" I asked.

Ludo nodded.

"Do you remember which way she came from?" I asked.

Ludo turned around a bit then pointed to an opening in the bushy wall. I smiled.

"Thanks Ludo," I hugged him and started through the opening.

"How can you trust him? It was a long time ago." Hoggle complained.

"I just have a feeling I should trust him," I said as we started going through the gardened maze.

We continued walking, occasionally hitting a dead end. I was becoming tired and frustrated. The others kept telling me not to give up and they kept me going. Finally I was hungry, tired, and my legs were feeling like jelly.

"I've got to sit down and rest a moment," I said looking for a place.

The others agreed and on seeing no place to rest, we sat on the ground.

"I'm so hungry," I said.

"I am, too," Sir Didymus agreed as Ludo nodded his head.

"It's better you wait and eat when you're back home." Hoggle said, remembering what happened to Sarah.

"I know. Mom told me about the peach," I said.

Just thinking about food made my stomach grumble. As everyone listened to my stomach, we heard a tinkling sound as a glass ball started rolling toward us. Hoggle jumped up and ran down a pathway and around a corner.

"Hoggle!" I yelled after him, starting to get up.

"It's okay m'lady. I'll go get him." Sir Didymus said as he jumped on Ambrosius' back.

They headed after Hoggle. I sat back down and Ludo and I watched the glass ball tinkle towards me. From around a nearby corner, Jareth came out. He threw a snake at Ludo and Ludo ran away. I stayed seated.

"That was mean," I said looking up at Jareth.

"Ah, well, I wanted to give you something, and it's just for you." He pointed to the glass ball. "Pick it up."

I tentatively picked it up and it turned into an apple. My mouth watered but I held it out to Jareth.

"I don't want your food," I said to Jareth.

"Take it. It's all you'll be getting." He ignored my hand which was still holding the apple.

"Why should I trust you?" I put my arm down.

"Because you either trust me, or you starve."

It looked so good, and I was starving, but he poisoned my mom once. Should I trust him? My hunger gave in and I took a bite. It tasted fine and I ate it hungrily.

"You're welcome," Jareth said as he disappeared behind a corner.

The others finally came back as I finished the apple. I knew that Hoggle would be suspicious about the apple, so I threw the core over a wall before they got close.

"Is Jareth still here?" Hoggle asked from behind Ludo.

"No. He's gone." I said to him.

"Why was he here?" Hoggle asked.

"He wanted to...uh...say hi," I lied.

The others accepted it and helped me up. We started walking again. I felt better having eaten, but was still hungry. I knew I had to go on though, because I wasn't sure how much time had passed. We hadn't gotten far, when the ground opened underneath me. I didn't have a chance to scream before I fell into darkness and landed on a hard floor with a thud.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Mom finally had gotten Hilary off to school. She went into her bedroom and opened her trunk. She pulled out a little red book that said "Labyrinth" on the cover. She held it to her chest as memories flooded her. She knew she couldn't help me now and that it was up to me to be strong and make it out. She sat down at my computer and typed.

_'Jareth, are you there?' _she typed.

No one answered right away and mom was getting mad.

_'Jareth, you better answer me!' _she wrote.

_'Yes, Sarah?'_ was the reply.

_'Why do you have Melody?'_

_'Don't worry she's safe.'_

_'Bring her back, now!'_

_'Boy you've gotten feisty in your old age.'_

_'Jareth, I want my daughter back.'_

_'She's coming home, through no doing of mine. I asked her to stay, but like you, she's stubborn and is determined to leave.'_

Mom smiled. She was glad I had picked up some of her traits.

_'Where is she?' _she asked.

_'She's working her way back through the labyrinth. Now, can you please leave me in peace? I left you alone all these years.'_

_'Left me alone?! You kidnapped my daughter!'_

_'She came to me willingly, plus it didn't have anything to do with you.'_

_'Then why did you take her if it wasn't to hurt me?'_

_'You would definitely not be the one to understand.'_

_'What do you mean?_

_'You bore me.'_

hetraJKG left the chat room. Mom threw the book at the computer and yelled. She took a deep breath and tried to have faith in me. She hoped I met some friends like she had. She lay down on my bed and prayed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

I had knocked myself out when I fell. I was unaware, but my friends were yelling down at me, very worried.

"We need to get down to her," Sir Didymus stated.

"It's too dark down in the oubliette to even see her." Hoggle reported.

"Rope?" Ludo suggested.

"Where do we get rope?" Hoggle asked.

They all sat around and thought. They had no idea how to get down to me or get me out.

A cold hand on my forehead brought me to. I felt the hard ground underneath me, but my head was lying on something soft. I opened my eyes, but there was no need. I couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?" I asked. "I can't see."

"That's because it's dark." A voice said sarcastically.

"Jareth." I stated.

I could tell my head was on his lap. I tried to get up to get away, but I just got dizzy and laid back down.

"Stay still for awhile. You had a nasty fall," Jareth told me.

"How much time do I have to get out?" I asked coldly.

"An hour."

"No!" I tried to get up, but again failed. I lay back down, "That can't be right."

"I have only lied to you once Melody. I have not lied to you since."

I took a deep breath, let it out, and started crying. I felt like a wimp. Mom made it when she was younger than me. Why couldn't I? Jareth wiped the tears from my cheeks. I tried to pull away, but my head swam.

"Let's try to sit up," he said as he sat me up slowly.

I was dizzy at first, but got my balance. He snapped his fingers and the area was filled with a dim light. I was in a cave-like room. I looked up and could barely see the hole I had fallen through. My friends wouldn't be able to see or hear me. I was still crying when I looked at Jareth. He looked so sad, like he was going to cry. He held out a glass ball.

"Take it," he said gently.

I took it and it turned into a handkerchief in my hand. I smiled softly and wiped my eyes and blew my nose. I quit crying and I was going to give the handkerchief back to him, but he shook his head and told me to keep it.

"Why are you acting so nice to me?" I asked him.

"You are as blind as your mother." He said standing up.

He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I called to him, not trusting my legs to stand.

"What?" he said turning back around. "Once I leave you'll be back up on the surface with your friends."

"That's not why I asked you to wait."

"Why then?" he asked curiously, looking at me in the eyes.

"Do you really love me?"

I couldn't see his face good enough to tell what expression was on it. He didn't say anything at first.

"Of course." He said softly.

"Then why are you putting me through this?" I almost cried again, but stopped myself.

"I don't want to lose you. I...I don't think my heart could take another break." He said, his voice full of emotion.

I decided to try to stand. I slowly rose to my feet. When I started to teeter Jareth grabbed me by the shoulders. We were close and it felt weird. I had never felt it before. It was like attraction mixed with fear.

"Would you really want me to stay if I didn't love you?" I asked softly.

He continued to hold my shoulders, and I let him. We continued looking into each other's eyes. He didn't answer at first. Then, he let go of me and stepped back.

"You said earlier that I should be nice, caring, and show my feelings using my heart, not harsh words and actions." He said looking away.

"Yes I did."

"I do love you. You do believe me, don't you?"

"I think so." I said sweetly.

I wasn't sure about my answer. I wasn't even sure about my feelings at the moment. The fall must have really messed with my head. Jareth said something, but I didn't catch it. I didn't have a chance to ask him to repeat it before I was dizzy again. Everything turned black and I tried to find the floor. It was like it wasn't there. The next thing I heard was a squeal that wasn't my own, as I landed on my back.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Mom said she was still lying on my bed staring at the ceiling, when she heard a noise at the foot of the bed on the floor. She went to the edge of the bed, saw me, and squealed. The first thing I knew, mom grabbing me and hugging me tightly. It took me a second to realize what was going on. When I figured it out, I hugged her back. Neither of us said anything at first. Then mom pulled back. She had tears in her eyes, as did I.

"You made it! I was so worried. Jareth can be so tricky." She started to ramble.

"No," I stopped her. "Jareth let me out. I wasn't going to make it out in time."

"Why?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

I explained everything to her leaving out the details about the cave. When I finished my story, something occurred to me.

"I left the others. They don't know where I am" I told mom, worried.

"They never came back to visit me. I thought they had forgotten." Mom said getting a faraway look in her eyes. "Come here."

She helped me up and we went to my bedroom mirror. We looked in it and I saw Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosius behind me. Mom smiled and we turned around. They were there and we all had a group hug. Mom and the others talked about all the things they had missed. After a while, my mind wandered. I began to think of Jareth. He really did love me. And he finally learned how to show it.

After they left, mom and I ate lunch. She told me I could rest and she would keep Hilary out of my hair when she came home. I thanked her. She gave me the red "Labyrinth" book. I took it into my bedroom and read it as I lay on my bed. I kept looking at the computer screen but hetraJKG never came on. I couldn't understand what I was feeling. Jareth had basically kidnapped me, and now here I was worrying about him. I couldn't get my mind off of him. He had tried so hard and he finally learned how to show his love the right way. But if he really loved me that much, he must be really hurting now, with me gone.

I waited for hours, but hetraJKG never came back into the chat room. I heard Hilary come home, but I stayed in my room with the door closed. I looked into my mirror and called for Hoggle. He appeared and I turned around.

"Hoggle, how's Jareth?" I asked him.

"Why do you care?" he asked me confused.

"I...I was just wondering. I never thanked him for bringing me home."

"You don't need to thank him. Not after all he's done."

"But still, how is he?"

Hoggle gave me a funny look.

"I don't really know." Hoggle shrugged. "No one's heard from him for awhile."

I frowned. That wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"I know this is a strange question, but how can I see him?" I asked.

Hoggle put a hand on my leg.

"You've had a rough time. You're confused. You need to rest." He told me.

"I'm not confused. I just want to know how to see him."

"No one ever wants to see him. So, I don't know a way. He's always the one who finds the ones he wants to see."

"You are absolutely no help at all" I fussed at him.

"Well, don't blame me. I think you're acting crazy." And Hoggle left.

I sighed. I looked at the red book on my bed. Well, I didn't have a baby brother to send away and Hilary was too old. How was I going to get Jareth's attention? I put my shoes and jacket back on and left my room. I told mom I was going out to get fresh air, and after a long "be careful" speech, I left.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

I went across the street to the park. There were a few people eating, riding bikes, and walking dogs. I sat on the edge of the fountain where I had first seen the owl. I looked up, but all I saw was a tree. I sighed. What was I doing? Hoggle was right. Why did I care? So what if Jareth was broken hearted and hurting. What did it matter to me? I sat in silence for awhile, when it hit me. It was so obvious!

"It does matter to me!" I exclaimed out loud.

I got a lot of funny looks as I continued to talk out loud.

"After only knowing him such a short time, I care about him. I have feelings for him." I stood up, not caring about the stares. I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Jareth! I...," I stammered, "I could love you!"

After I said it aloud I felt a little better. I felt less confused. But I was also embarrassed, realizing all the people who were looking at me. But before I could turn too red, I heard a noise above me. I saw a white owl. I grinned. It flew slowly away and I followed it. It led me to a spot in the trees away from all others. It landed in front of me and turned into Jareth standing before me. I got a huge knot in my stomach. He looked at me with a tilted head and a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you so cruel?" he asked roughly.

I gulped. I took a deep breath and walked forward. I got close to him and slowly raised my hand to his face. He moved back at first, then stopped and let me put my hand on his cheek.

"I...I was wrong before. When you showed me your love in such a kind manner, by sending me home, I realized it. I do have feelings for you. And I...I could love you, some day," I said softly.

My stomach was all in knots. Everything was happening so fast, but it was like a rollercoaster I didn't want to get off of. I looked into his face and saw a mixture of emotions. I moved my hand back to my side.

"I want to believe you, but why should I trust you?" he asked me softly.

"Because when have I lied to you?" I kissed his cheek.

He sang to me.

"Love me, love me, love me, say you do  
Let me fly away with you  
For my love is like the wind  
And wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind  
  
Give me more than one caress  
Satisfy this hungriness  
Let the wind blow through your heart  
For wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind  
  
You touch me  
I hear the sound of mandolins  
You kiss me  
With your kiss my life begins  
You're spring to me  
All things to me  
Don't you know you're life itself  
  
Like the leaf clings to the tree,  
Oh, my darling, cling to me  
For we're like creatures of the wind  
And wild is the wind  
Wild is the wind"

We just stood looking at each other. Not knowing what to say or do. I was lost as to what should happen next. I hadn't thought that far ahead. For once the almighty Goblin King had nothing to say. We just stood there silent. I finally couldn't take the silence anymore and I went with my gut. I quickly, and deeply, kissed him. It took a moment for him to kiss me in return. We pulled apart and, after a brief silence, I was the first to speak.

"Let's continue to talk on the computer and see each other in the park at least until I'm out of school, then we'll go from there. Just, don't force my feelings, okay?" I sounded so strong when in reality my legs were shaking.

"I am your slave." Jareth said to me.

"Now, you don't have to go that far." I smiled.

He smiled back at me.

"You've made me so happy. My heart feels more whole than it has in years." He said to me.

"You finally learned how to show your feelings. Just don't forget that."

"I won't."

We stood in silence for a moment.

"I guess I should be heading back home. It's almost dinner time and mom will be worried." I said.

"May I walk you home?" he asked me.

I was turning him into such a gentleman. I smiled.

"I think you'd stick out a bit." I said motioning to his clothes.

"Ah, I can solve that."

He turned into the white owl before my eyes. He fluttered up and landed on my shoulder. I smiled and walked slowly back home, knowing that, again, people were staring. It just didn't matter. When I got to my front door he flew off my shoulder and into the sky. I watched him until he disappeared, then I went inside.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

We continued to keep touch on the computer. I didn't tell a soul about Jareth and me. I knew that they wouldn't understand, especially mom. She'd throw a cow. The day came when I graduated. Jareth was there, as the owl of course. He was in a tree and fluttered his wings when I received my diploma. Over the months I had grown to love him. I had not told him yet, though. I was scared. He had asked me to marry him a few months ago on my 18th birthday, but I hadn't given him an answer. His proposal was so sweet, too. He sang it to me.

"Sometimes you get so lonely  
Sometimes you get nowhere  
I've lived all over the world  
I've left every place  
  
Please be mine  
Share my life  
Stay with me  
Be my wife  
  
Sometimes you get so lonely"

I had told him to wait until I graduated before I would answer. I wanted to be with him so much. The times between our meetings seemed so long. But I didn't want to leave my family either. I was torn between two worlds and it hurt. The night of graduation, after my celebration dinner, I got on my computer and went to the chat room. Jareth, hetraJKG, was there waiting.

_"Hello," _Jareth had typed.

_"Hi," _I typed back.

_"Congratulations."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Do you want to meet tonight?"_

_"I don't have an answer for you yet. Give me time."_

_"I won't push you. You decide on your on time. But I would like to see you."_

_"Ok. Give me about five minutes."_

_"See you then."_

I fixed myself up and put on my sandals. I headed out and mom stopped me.

"Where are you going?" mom asked me.

"Out for a walk."

"Boy, you've walked a lot these past months. Since when did u become the outdoorsy type?"

"I just want to keep in shape. Can I go now?"

"Okay. Be careful."

Mom let me go and I headed to the park. There was a small clearing in the trees by the park. That's where we always met. I got there and Jareth was waiting. We embraced and kissed, though I didn't kiss him as warmly as I usually do.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, sensing something was different.

"Nothing. Just a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No, but thanks." I smiled at him.

We sat down and he wrapped his arm around me. I felt so safe there. I couldn't believe how much he had changed, and how much my feelings had changed for him. We sat in silence which was fine with me. My brain was working hard trying to make a decision.

"You know, I often wonder what you're thinking" Jareth said softly. "I could easily read your mind, but refrain from doing so. But you are worrying me. Something is weighing heavily on your mind."

He was so sweet that I couldn't take it. I started crying. Jareth moved so he was holding me and I was crying into his chest. He just held me. I guess he knew it was better not to say anything right then. He had really grown to be very sensitive. I cried and was mentally kicking myself. Why was I acting like this? Okay, so my heart felt like it was ripping in two. Maybe that was why I was crying. I pulled a tissue from my pocket and cleaned myself up. I pulled away from Jareth, but wouldn't look at him. I knew I'd just cry again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sweetly.

I shrugged. I didn't know if I could even talk.

"Please talk to me," Jareth said with his voice full of emotion.

"I..." I started. I swallowed, took a deep breath, and started again. "I'm having a hard time deciding between two things."

"What two things?"

"Your world and mine."

"I see," Jareth said. "Well, do you know yet how do you feel about me?"

"I..." I took another deep breath. "I love you. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you, but I don't know if I can live in your world." It all spilled out.

Jareth had a soft smile on his face.

"You've taught me many things. One is that when you love someone you want what will make them the happiest. So, as you make your decision, don't worry about me. Think about your happiness." He said sweetly putting a hand on my cheek.

"Would you stop!" I yelled pushing off his hand.

I just couldn't take him being so wonderful. It was hurting me. Jareth looked at me like a hurt puppy dog. I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I apologized softly. "You're just so...perfect. It makes the decision so hard."

"What can I do to help?" he asked.

"I...just need time. I'm going to go back home and try to rest. I'll just talk to you later ok?"

He nodded and helped me up. He kissed me bye and I left hearing the owl flap its wings and leave. I went to bed when I got home. I just laid there. I couldn't sleep. I had a big decision to make. I cried myself asleep.

Unknown to me, Jareth was watching me through his glass ball and he sang as he watched.

"The road I have traveled on  
Is paved with good intentions  
It's littered with broken dreams  
That never quite came true  
  
When all of my hopes were dying  
Her love kept me trying  
She does her best to hide  
The pain that she's been through  
  
When she cries at night  
And she doesn't think that I can hear her  
She tries to hide  
All the fear she feel inside  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries  
  
She's always been there for me  
Whenever I've fallen  
When nobody else believes  
She'll be there by my sideI don't know how she takes it  
Just once I'd like to make it  
Then there'll be tears of joy  
That fill her loving eyesWhen she cries at night  
And she doesn't think that I can hear her  
She tries to hide  
All the fear she feel inside  
So I pray this time  
I can be the man that she deserves  
'Cause I die a little each time  
When she cries"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, while Hilary was still asleep, I went to talk to mom in private. I wasn't really sure what to say, but maybe she could help me make my decision.

"Mom can we talk?" I asked as I sat beside her on the sofa.

"Sure hon." She turned off the TV.

"You know the walks I've been taking?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I knew there had to be something more to those walks than just exercise."

"I've been meeting someone."

"A he?"

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

I ignored her question.

"Mom, I love him." I told her.

"I wish you had been honest with me before, but I'm very happy for you." She smiled. "When do I get to meet him?"

Again I ignored her.

"He wants to marry me, but he lives far away. I can't decide whether to go or stay." I said.

"You have to find the answer in your heart. Find out how much you really love him, and if you can live without him." Mom looked at me seriously. "Is there a reason I haven't meant him?"

"He's...older." I said.

"How much older?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um...you know him."

"I know him?" Mom started guessing names.

I kept shaking my head to her guesses. I decided not to tell her any more.

"I'll tell you who he is after I make up my mind." I told her.

"Okay," mom said obviously not happy. "Good luck."

She kissed me and I went back to my bedroom. After a lot of thinking and searching my heart, I realized I couldn't live without Jareth. I loved him too much. I went to the computer and wrote him, telling him to meet me that night because I had made up my mind. I decided that after I met with him and told him, I would take him to mom and tell her.

That night I went to our spot to meet him. He was waiting for me. I kissed him and we sat down. I took a deep breath.

"I've done a lot of thinking, and I've decided that I love you too much to let you go. I want to be with you forever, if you still want me." I smiled softly at him.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Of course I still want you. You will be a wonderful Queen and I can't wait to be your husband." He said sweetly.

Now came the tough part.

"We need to go see mom and tell her." I told him.

His smiled disappeared and he nodded.

"Now?" he asked.

"Might as well." I shrugged.

He flew above me as the owl and we went over to my house. I walked in.

"Mom?" I called.

"Yes?" she appeared from around the corner.

"I made up my mind. I can't live without him and I'm going to marry him."

"Well, can I meet him before then?" mom smiled.

"You can meet him now." I said as I took a deep breath.

I opened the door all the way and stuck my head out.

"Come on in." I told him.

I moved out of the way and Jareth walked in through the door slowly. I can't describe my mom's expression. It was a mixture of surprise, horror, and anger.

"Now mom, stay calm. I wouldn't love him so much if he hadn't changed. He's different than he used to be. He treats me wonderfully. He..." I was stopped by mom turning to me and glaring.

"How dare you let him step foot in this house. What is wrong with you?" Mom started yelling. "He's evil! He's tricked you! You don't know what you're doing."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled back. "You're not even listening to me or giving him a chance."

"You are not marrying him and that's final!"

"May I say something?" Jareth asked.

"No!" Mom yelled at him.

"I don't want to cause a fight between you two." Jareth spoke anyway. "I never meant to cause either one of you pain. I will leave now, if that is your wish."

"Yes it is. Go!" Mom said to him pointing at the door.

"No stay!" I yelled at him.

Jareth just kind of teetered not knowing what to do.

"Mom, if you kick him out, I'm leaving with him." I threatened.

"You most certainly are not young lady!" Mom said sternly.

"I'm 18 now, mother. I can do what I want."

"If you walk out that door don't expect to come back."

As we all just stood there a moment, Hilary came in, woken up by the yelling. Mom went back in the bedroom with Hilary to tuck her back in. I grabbed Jareth's hand.

"Let's go." I told him.

"I don't know if you should leave like this." Jareth said quietly.

"We are leaving now." I said sternly.

Not wanting to argue, he walked with me out the door. When we did, we appeared in his castle. The goblins were standing around looking at me and I collapsed on the ground crying.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jareth had ordered the goblins away and sent one off to go get Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus. I didn't know this, however, and continued to cry as Jareth came to hold me. I knew that mom wouldn't be happy when I told her, but I had no idea that this would happen. After awhile a goblin came and got Jareth and they left me alone in the room, still on the floor. Apparently, this is what happened.

Jareth went out of the castle to meet Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus.

"Why did you send for us?" Hoggle asked.

"We have a problem. Melody is in the castle right now, very upset and I believe she needs her friends." Jareth told them.

"Why is she here?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Because we are in love and when she told Sarah, Melody was forced to leave her house." Jareth explained.

The others' mouths dropped open as they tried to except what they had been told. Hoggle turned to the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't like the thought of Jareth and Melody together. However, she needs us and I think we should be there for her." Hoggle told them and the others agreed.

Jareth showed them into where I was. I didn't notice them until Hoggle touched my shoulder. When I saw them I hugged them and cried in their arms.

After awhile I had finally calmed down. I tried to explain things to my friends and they were not happy, but wanted the best for me. If being with Jareth made me happy, then they were behind me. They did admit that his personality had changed a lot during the past few months. I was happy that they were there for me.

When I started to get tired, my friends left, promising to come visit. Jareth showed me to an extra room. As the sky outside started getting dark, I crawled into the small bed and fell asleep.

When I awoke, Jareth showed me a glass ball that I could have. In it, I could see my family. I didn't want to see them yet, but I thought it was nice of Jareth to give me a way to see them. He also told me that when I became Queen I would get similar powers that he had, including the ability to change into an animal. It was all very fascinating, but I was finding it hard to get excited about anything. I was, however, still determined to marry Jareth. Nothing was going to stop that. I loved him, and I belonged with him. I got to know some of the goblins and explored the castle. It wasn't exactly everything I hoped it would be, but that didn't matter. Jareth was so sweet. He didn't push anything on me, and tried to do anything to make me happy. I was given wonderful meals. I had no idea that food there was so good. So, all in all, my first day there went well.

I stayed there a week before I used the ball to see my mom. Hoggle and the others had told me that they had seen her and that she was broken hearted. They had told her that I was alright, but she was very sad and missing me. In the ball I saw Hilary playing like nothing was wrong and mom just staring into space. I sighed. I was to be married the next day. It wasn't as soon as you may think due to the fact that time was so different there. I did want mom there at my wedding. The dress that some of the goblins had made me was beautiful and I wanted mom to walk me down the aisle. I decided to go see her. Jareth sent me alone after I asked him not to come. I knocked on the door.

When mom opened the door a smile covered her face and she grabbed me.

"I missed you so much!" she cried.

"I missed you too mom."

"Are you here to stay?"

"No mom. I'm marrying Jareth tomorrow and I wanted you to walk me down the aisle."

Mom's smile disappeared. She let go of me and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat beside her and waited for a response.

"You're happy?" mom asked.

"Yes, except for the fact that we're fighting. I don't like it when we're mad at each other."

"I don't like it either." Mom hugged me. "If Jareth really makes you happy, then I'll give him a chance and give you away tomorrow."

I grinned and kissed her.

"Thank you mom!" I said happily.

She helped me pack and I told her all about my week with Jareth. She was gradually getting used to the idea. I told her how I could see her through the glass ball and that I was going to get powers when I was Queen. Hilary overheard some of the conversation so I decided to tell her what was happening. She was thrilled and couldn't wait to meet the real characters from her favorite story. I made her promise not to tell anyone else and she promised. I believed she wouldn't tell because she wouldn't do anything to make it where she couldn't go visit me and the goblins. After I was done packing I gave my computer to my sister and for the last time, used it to tell Jareth to come get me. Hilary almost wet herself when she saw Jareth and was equally amazed when he and I left.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

The day of my wedding I was very glad to have my mother there. It was the first time she had been at the castle since she was 15. She said it gave her the willies, but she was there for me. I was so nervous it was nice she was there. She helped me get dressed and fancy. Jareth was also getting ready with the help of some goblin attendants. Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus were watching Hilary. She was the happiest kid. She wasn't scared at all, just excited. When I walked down the aisle and saw Jareth waiting for me with a huge smile on his face, I teared up with happiness. I would have never thought this would happen, especially with the Goblin King. If you had told me I was going to be the Goblin Queen a year ago, I would have laughed at you and thought you were crazy. At our wedding, performed by a goblin of course, Jareth sang me a song.

"These are silver wings  
These are golden eyes  
These are floating clouds  
Angel for life  
Dreaming alone and I feel that someone  
Listens to me  
Angel for life  
These are silver wings  
These are golden eyes  
These are floating clouds  
Angel for life  
Heaven is smiling down, heaven's girl in a wedding gown  
I'm gonna be so good, just like a good boy should  
I'm gonna change my ways  
Angel for life  
Of all the saints alive  
Don't I feel like a saint alive  
She's mine for eternity  
Though I'll never fly so high  
I'm smiling  
I believe in magic  
Angel for life"

I cried while he sang to me. It was beautiful. After the wedding, reception, and throwing of the bouquet (which mom caught), everyone left except Jareth, myself, mom, and Hilary. The others had promised to visit just as I had promised to visit them. Mom and Hilary kissed me bye and I told them I'd be watching them and that I'd be on the computer if they needed me or they could always call my name. Jareth told me I now had the power to go between worlds as I pleased. I also knew I could change into an animal, although I didn't know what. Before mom and Hilary left I asked Jareth what animal I would be.

"Close your eyes," he told me, "And look deep within yourself for your animal spirit. Let it free."

I did as he told and I felt strange. I opened my eyes and I was eye level with Hilary. She was clinging to my mom.

"It's ok baby," mom told Hilary. "It's Melody."

I tried to ask what I was but it came out as a whine. Hilary reached out her hand and petted me. I nuzzled her. I had a long furry nose and four furry legs and, I was pretty sure, a tail. I knew Jareth could read my mind so I looked up at him asking with my mind what I was. He smiled.

"You are a beautiful wolf." Jareth told me.

"Yes you are," mom agreed.

"Pretty puppy," Hilary said.

I asked, again with my mind, how to get back to human form.

"Just as you released your animal spirit, capture it again." Jareth explained.

I closed my eyes and followed his instructions. I felt tall again and opened my eyes.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I know the feeling," Jareth told me as he smiled.

"Well now I know if I see that wolf, it's you." Mom said.

"Make sure it's me. I don't want it to be a real one." I pointed out.

Mom laughed and nodded. It was time for her and my sister to leave and I took them back. When I returned to my husband we danced as he sang to me.

"I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way  
Until you saw a part of me that nobody else could see

And my life hasn't been the same....  
  
You make me feel lucky as I can be

You make me feel lucky as I can be  
  
Before I couldn't get a break

Never had a chance to make the impressions I want to  
But now it falls right into place when I get to see your face

Then there's nothing that I can't do...

You make me feel lucky as I can be

You make me feel lucky as I can be

No more dark days, only sun rays  
No more hard ways with you today  
  
You make me feel....

You make me feel lucky as I can be..."

And I whole-heartedly agreed. I felt very lucky to be his wife from then until forever.


End file.
